


Three Times Eames Failed to Act Natural and One Time He Managed It

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Projections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: What it says on the tin
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Three Times Eames Failed to Act Natural and One Time He Managed It

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thank you to my wonderful beta/cheer-reader/idea-bouncer-off-er Amy. For this week's AELDWQ the prompt was "Act natural!" which had to appear in the text, and the genre was flashback.

“Fuck, projections!” Eames said as heads started to turn their way, sensing Arthur controlling the dream. 

“Act natural!” Arthur hissed, pulling Eames a little bit closer to him. 

Eames dragged Arthur into a nearby alley, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him.

“How’s that, darling?”

Arthur thought back to the last several times he had given Eames the same order: 

***Four years ago: Istanbul***

“Act natural,” Arthur whispered. 

Eames responded by dropping to the ground.

“I said act natural, not play dead!” Arthur said as they began running from the incensed projections.

***Two years ago: Venice***

“Don’t look, they started following us. Just act natural,” Arthur said quietly, ducking off the main road and leaning casually against a building. 

Eames followed suit, leaning against a doorway. Unfortunately, the way he draped himself across the doorway attracted a bit more attention than he anticipated. 

Arthur watched in horror as Eames was propositioned and awkwardly tried to decline the advances of some very persistent older men. 

***Five months ago: Santo Domingo***

“Eames, I need you to get out of there as quickly as possible, but act natural,” Arthur said urgently into Eames’ earpiece. 

“Ah, Freddy Simmons, is that you?” Eames said, catching up to someone walking out of the casino. 

“Who the fuck are you?” the man (who was not Freddy Simmons) said, shoving Eames away from him. 

“Has that ever worked?” Arthur said, frustrated. 

***Present: Bangalore***

“Yeah, I think that worked,” Arthur smiled and kissed Eames again.


End file.
